Sentouki, Buki
by khooxp
Summary: Biovolt found a new style of fighting with bitbeasts. It transforms beybladers into Sentoukis, meaning fighters, or Bukis, meaning weapons, that these fighters wield. Can someone please adopt this story : It's really cool, but I'm not good at writing action. Please read and offer your opinions.


Mr Dickenson's face was broadcasted across all the television screens in the world. Everyone, children, teens, adults, elderly, all waited with curiosity, and the previous bladers all waited with baited breath for the announcement. The Bladebreakers were gathered in Tyson's dojo, including Hilary, Kenny, Daichi and even Kai, who leant against the dojo wall deep in thought. There was apparently, a new kind of sport discovered, one that included bitbeasts, but not blades, and everyone wondered what it was about.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, Bladers and Non-bladers, alike, today, we will announce to you, a new, exhilarating, and simply unbelievable sport, found by Biovolt. Now, while many of us think that they are horrible, evil people, I believe they have turned over a new leaf. They came to me, with no evil intention, to simply show me a new way to battle, that, while it may cause wounds, deals minimal damage compared to the real thing, and you will never die. It is completely safe." Mr. Dickenson paused to let the information sink in.

Kai snorted. _Biovolt turned over a new leaf? Yeah right. _

"He first found out about this when two of his pupils under his care accidentally created this sport. These two are named Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov, two renowned people in the beyblading world in the team Blitzkrieg Boys. Because this sport is simply way too out of the world, you will not believe what I say, so I shall ask for a demonstration. Please show the audience, Tala, Bryan." Mr Dickenson stepped aside to show Tala and Bryan sitting on the sofa.

Tala had his legs crossed, and he was sitting upright and sipping his cup of tea, the picture of elegance. He opened his blue eyes and arched a fine, red eyebrow. He turned to Bryan who sat beside him. Bryan had a look of nonchalance, he couldn't care less about appearing on TV. He sat slouched with his arms crossed and legs spread out, glaring at the television screen, scaring many kids watching the tv. Tala stood up first, and Bryan followed. To the many squeals of fangirls, Bryan stretched out a hand in front of Tala, and Tala slipped his hand in daintily, pursing his lips. Tala exhaled, closing his eyes, breathing out the name of his bitbeast.

"Wolborg..."

"Falborg!" Bryan grunted out immediately after, gritting his teeth.

What happened next was indeed a miraculous thing no one had seen before. Tala's body slowly dissipated into fine blue powder,starting mostly from his legs. Kai flung his eyes open in alarm in Tyson's dojo as he stared at what was happening to Tala. He was beautiful, like an ice sculpture as he turned translucent blue throughout, looking as though he wore no clothes, before turning into the mysterious substance. Soon, he was a haze of blue, surrounding Bryan's hand. He then started to form a shape. Bryan was sweating profusely, his mouth a grim slash as he concentrated on his hand, where a stylish white glove appeared. Tala formed into a breathtaking, translucent light blue sword known as a katana.

Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the dojo, and no doubt, throughout the rest of the world as well.

The blade looked long and light, but sharp and deadly as the whole sword reflected light, glittering beautifully like blue crystals. Bryan clenched his fist around the hilt, gasping for breath.

"Bryan, are you alright?" Mr Dickenson asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Bryan growled with effort.

_"Bryan,"_ Tala's voice flowed melodiously throughout the room like a silky waterfall. _"You are not fine. Release me." _Bryan was starting to turn paler and paler, the color draining out of his face and lips.

"No!" Bryan insisted. "I will prove that I am the one to wield you!"

"Bryan, m'boy, you aren't looking too good. Perhaps you should listen to Tala..." Mr Dickenson reached a hand out to Bryan, touching his shoulder, before withdrawing his hand with a sharp gasp. "You're freezing!"

_"Bryan,"_ Tala's voice held humor. _"Without your glove, you would've turned into a snowman by now. So, be a good boy and release me, or I'll get out myself."_

"No!" Bryan growled.

_"Suit yourself,"_ A smirk could be heard in Tala's voice. Bryan suddenly flew backwards by a gust of icy wind, hitting his back on the sofa. Bryan groaned in pain, as the sword lightly hit the ground, dissipating into that blue swirl of tiny particles before forming a ice sculptured version of Tala, who sat on the floor with crossed legs, and whose smirk could be seen before he turned back to himself, to the disappointment of fangirls, with clothes on. However, he seemed to be drenched in water, his red hair falling limply around his head, so they still had things to squeal about.

"Tala!" Bryan protested, wincing in pain as he got up.

"I warned you," Tala snickered. He stood up as well, water dripping from his body, which seemed to dry up rather fast.

Flabbergasted, Mr Dickenson opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, before he found his voice again. "So, ah... er, you've seen it for yourselves, folks. This new style of sport, requires bitbeasts. You are either a 'Sentouki'(Fighter) or a 'Buki'(Weapon). You can check your category and class in the Biovolt building. Bryan-kun here," Mr Dickenson gestured to a frowning Bryan, "is a _Sentouki_ in class B, while Tala-kun," he gestured to a sarcastically waving Tala, "is a _Buki_ in class A."

"There are classes, starting from F to A, and then to the highest level S, which is hardest to obtain. All of you will have a starting class based on your fighting ability. You can slowly raise your class by training or engaging in battles. However, a _Sentouki_ needs to be higher classed or on par with his or her _Buki_, or it will be hard to control the _Buki_, like you've just seen." At this point, Bryan grumbled darkly under his breath, clearly unhappy that he was lower classed than Tala.

"So, my dear audience, you may go to the Biovolt building to use their high-tech machine to check your category and level, and then find your partners!" Mr Dickenson smiled. "_Sentoukis_ and have more than one _Buki_, and they will engage on a 'Senjo'(Battlefield), and have a 'Batoru'(Battle) where you are all equipped with an armband, there are health points shown on it and on a large screen. Your objective is to decrease your opponents health points to zero in any possible way. While it may hurt, you will merely fall unconscious for a while if you lose, and no blood will be spilled. As it is new, there is limited information, so you have to explore the sport yourselves. With that, have fun, ladies and gentlemen! The tournament will be held in three months!" Mr Dickenson beamed.

Then, an advertisement of Biovolt played, where classes will be held to teach you how to transform or wield a weapon.

"Cool! I bet I'm reeaaaalllly high classed!" Tyson boasted. "And maybe I'll be the only person capable of wielding Tala!"

"Suuuure, Tyson," Max laughed lightly.

"I'm pretty sure I won't lose to you," Rei challenged with a glint in his eye. "I have martial arts background, afterall. My fighting ability should be pretty good."

"No! I'm the best!" Daichi insisted.

"Why don't we go to Biovolt and check it out, then?" Hilary suggested with a smile. She was curious about everyone's category and class.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kenny said excitedly.

"Hn."

So, with everyone agreeable, they went to the Biovolt building, which was already bustling with people. However, they made way for the Bladebreakers, looking awed with anticipation shining clear in their eyes. What would the champions be? Would they have a chance to partner with the world famous bladers?

Rei went into one of the many machines, mouth agape as a green light swept him up a down, with many lines of data scrolling in front of the screen. Finally, the results were out. **_Sentouki, Class C._ **He went out to share the news immediately, and Max went next. Meanwhile, the rest of the Bladebreakers were looking around, until Kai saw Tala standing on a railing above, looking boredly at the people below, leaning against the railings with his arms folded on it. He stood beside a large signboard which wrote: **Looking for Class A Sentouki worthy enough to match with Class A Buki, Tala.**

Tala seemed to have _very little _ faith in the excited crowd below him.

"**Tala**!" Kai thundered, demanding Tala's attention.

Heads turned to look at Kai and Tala. Tala smirked when he looked down at Kai. He was confident that Kai would be strong enough to partner with him.

"Yes, Kai?" Tala asked with a tilt of his head in a very amused voice.

"I'll be the one to wield you!" Kai declared, rather possesively.

"I know," Tala said with a smile. "I'll be waiting for you."

Fangirls squealed at this exchange as Tala rolled his eyes. Kai turned to stare at the machine with determination.

Max came out, laughing. He was a _Buki_, Class D. Daichi went next. He was a _Sentouki, _Class D. Hilary went and she was _Buki, _class E. Kenny was a _Buki, class F. _Next was Tyson, and Kai watched in amusement as Tyson was so excited to go in, he knocked his head on the machine, as you were supposed to bend down to go in. Tyson came out looking very disappointed. He was a _Sentouki,_class D.

Lastly, in was Kai. With calm, confident steps, he stepped into the machine and closed the door, closing his eyes as the machine scanned him.

_**Sentouki, class A**_

Kai could not suppress the victorious smirk that spread across his face, as the whole room started to flash bright multicolored lights from the ceiling, with Kai's profile shown on the large screen at the side of the room. Tala jumped down from the railings, smirking as Kai came out of the machine, a matching smirk on his face. Cheers erupted throughout the room as the two shook hands, a contract of partnership.

"Aww, no fair!" Tyson pouted. "Why's he stronger? I wanna be class A too!"

"Tyson, Kai grew up _training_, unlike you, who slept most of your life away," Max teased lightly.

"You aren't better than me," Tyson sulked.

"What can I say? I have no fighting back ground," Max shrugged.

The Bladebreakers left the building, with Tala and Kai in lead, both chatting in Russian about something. Tala promised to teach them how to use their abilities. They didn't see the angry and jealous Bryan staring at them as they left.

"So, I want the _Bukis _to have a mental image of what weapon they want to be first, and the_Sentoukis _to have a mental image of their defensive measures, like arm guards, or those that help your fighting ability, like lightweight shoes," Tala ordered. "You need a bitbeast for this, and because many people don't have them, you can now purchase mechanical ones in the Biovolt store."

"Hey, become a kendo stick, okay?" Tyson grinned at Max.

"Alright, I'll try," Max gave a small smile back.

"When you're done, say your bitbeasts' name, and summon its power to help you transform or create something," Tala instructed.

"Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

Blue gloves appeared around Tyson's hands, and Max started to change form, until...

"OW!"

Both of them stopped abruptly.

"Lower classed _Bukis_ need a _Sentouki_ to wield them, they cannot transform on their own," Tala sighed. "You need to be in contact with Tyson, Max, it'll be easier that way. And you have to keep that image in your head until both of you are done transforming. The more bonded the _Sentouki _is with the _Buki, _the stronger and more compatible they will be, which makes transforming easier. Lower classed _Bukis_ need _Sentoukis_ to help imagine the weapon they become as well."

"Hey, erm, Tala... can i try doing the transforming with you?" Rei asked hesitantly. He planned to find a _Buki_ within the white tigers, so he did not have a weapon right now.

"You sure talk big for a little kitty cat," Tala snickered, but nonetheless held out his hand. Rei bristled, but quietened and stared at it in confusion. Tala gave him an incredulous look. "Your hand, my dear. I doubt you can wield me on your own," Tala started to snicker again. Embarrassed, Rei reached out his hand to place it gently on Tala's surprisingly smaller one. He was strangely nervous. The color difference of their hand was obvious, Rei was tan while Tala was pale.

"Ready, Kitty?" Tala smirked.

"Don't call me Kitty! ...Yeah, I am," Rei gulped.

Tala closed his eyes, a concentrated look on his face. Kai watched curiously, wondering if Rei could wield Tala. They were, after all, different in class and had not much bond whatsoever.

"Wolborg..."

"Drigger...!"

Seeing what Tala could do to his wielder, Rei made a armor around his right arm and hand, with was in contact with Tala. He closed his eyes and thought hard of the elegance of the icy katana, the way it shone in the light, and he felt a cool sensation settling around his hand, before the coldness became stinging and sharp, making him gasp and move back from it. Rei's eyes flung open, and he stared at the half formed blade on the ground, which was turning back into Tala.

"You dropped me," Tala whined, smirking. "I'm so hurt."

"S-sorry," Rei stammered, clutching his numb arm.

"I want to try too!" Tyson burst out excitedly.

"Me too!" Daichi raised a hand.

"You two?" Tala snorted. "You're class D. What makes you think you can, when Rei, a class C, couldn't?"

"Tala."

Tala blinked and turned to look at Kai with a quizzical look.

"Come here," Kai said coldly.

"Ooh, jealous, are you?" Tala teased, smirking at Kai. He relented, however, when Kai gave him a death glare. "...Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Don't look at me like that." Tala sighed and made a show of trudging over to Kai.

Kai held out his hand, which Tala deliberately pretended not to see. "Tala," Kai growled, patience wearing thin. Tala smirked and put his hand on Kai's.

"Want to count to three?" Tala jibbed lightly.

"Tala! I swear you're trying to drive me insane sometimes," Kai snarled.

Tala snickered, but said nothing more. He loved to tease Kai, but he knew not to cross the line. Tala quietened, and he starting to concentrate, feeling the soothing and cooling power build up within him.

"Wolborg."

"Dranzer!"

Tala felt himself start to change. It was a magical feeling. He reveled in it. He would never get tired of the process. He liked the semi-aware state he was in when he was the blue haze in the air, and he liked the feeling of being in the sword, knowing everything around him, feeling cold and safe and powerful. Tala liked coldness a lot. He was addicted to it. So Spencer often had to drag him home when he was out in the snow wearing normal clothing like one would wear in spring. He liked the feeling of being bonded to his wielder, connected in thoughts and feelings.

_Tala...? _

**I'm here.**

Kai had red armguards on, like he had in the last beyblade champonships. He seemed to not be affected by the cold. In fact, Tala could feel comforting warm pulses from where Kai held his hilt. (...Ohhkayyy, that sounded veryyy wrong... cough.) Kai smiled victoriously, looking proudly down at Tala. The rest of the Bladebreakers stared on in awe.

"Hey, Maxie, you wanna try it again?" Tyson asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah!" Max grinned. They clasped their hands together, and whispered their bitbeasts' names. This time, Max felt that something was different. It was like an invisible wall between him and Tyson broke down, and Tyson's thoughts and feelings flowed into let out a silent gasp as he changed, and he felt himself dissipating, forming a brown haze around Tyson's hand. He couldn't believe this was really happening! Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this was possible. Realizing his thoughts were drifting, Max hurriedly thought back to the image of the kendo stick, one that Tyson's grandpa was often seen with when chasing Tyson around.

"Amazing... we did it, Maxie!" Tyson cheered, holding up the kendo stick in his hands.

"_Yeah, Tyson!_" Max couldn't smile, or move his lips, or anything, he was a sword afterall. But he felt the happy voice resound from within him.

"_Want to try battling_?" Tala suggested.

"YEAH!" Tyson said, fire burning in his eyes. "We'll definitely beat you, Class difference of not!"

"Hn, in your dreams!" Kai smirked.

Rei volunteered to be the referee, smiling. "Alright. You guys ready? Three, two, one... start!"

Tyson charged at Kai, who simply stood there confidently. _T-Tyson! Wait...!_ When Tyson ignored Max and swung at Kai, who ducked, and swept Tyson's legs from underneath him. Tyson fell hard, and Kai stood above him, pointing his ice blade at Tyson's throat.

"It's my win," Kai smirked.

"Wow, that wasn't even five seconds!" Daichi cackled. "You suck, Tyson!"

"That was dirty!" Tyson complained, Max changing back next to him.

"No, actually, it was a valid move," Rei said apologetically.

"Once more!" Tyson growled.

"Stop being a baby and accept your loss, Tyson," Hilary rolled her eyes.

"I told you to wait, Tyson," Max pouted. "Really, you're too rash sometimes."

"You mean his brain is as full of holes as emmental cheese?" Tala grinned.

"He doesn't have a brain, Tala," Kai snorted.

"Hey! Quit ganging up on me!" Tyson sulked.

"After today, I'm not going to train you anymore," Kai decided. Why should he train his opponents, right? "So you better work hard today."

"Yeah! I'm gonna train the Buki, Kai, you train the Sentouki, okay?" Tala smirked.

"What? You're leaving me all of the problem children?" Kai asked incredulously. Indignant retorts were heard, and Tala relented.

"Fine, pass me Daichi. How about that?" Tala offered.

"...Fine."

So, Tala was in charge of Kenny, Hilary, Max and Daichi, while Kai was in charge of Rei and Tyson. Tala sent Hilary to go to the Biovolt store to buy a metal bitbeast with Kenny accompanying her first. He made Daichi and Max pair up first.

"Er... what weapon would you like, Daichi?" Max asked nervously.

"Something huge and cool! Like one of those swords in Final Fantasy!" Daichi beamed.

"...Daichi, I think you should choose something small and light," Tala advised, snickering again. The Bladebreakers were so amusing. Tala wondered why Kai said they always gave him a headache. "Your advantage is being small and quick, a large weapon will only weigh you down."

"Ohhh, that's true," Daichi mumbled. He smiled when he thought of something. "Then... how about, two small daggers? Can you manage being in two places at once, Max?"

"I can try," Max shrugged, placing his hands on Daichi's.

"Strata Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

Daichi created silver shoes on his feet that had jets behind them. Max transformed into two sharp looking daggers in Daichi's hands. Daichi grinned victoriously. "Now what? We fight? But you don't have a wielder."

"Just come at me, I won't die," Tala offered.

"Well, since you said so! Here I come!" Daichi gave a wicked grin and charged forward. That's... kinda like Tyson, Tala noted, rash and impulsive... Tala did a forward flip flexibly, barely dodging Daichi's attack at his legs. Daichi couldn't change direction or brake, and crashed into a tree.

"OW! Damn, these shoes are too fast!" Daichi groaned, with Max helping him up.

"So, let's practice your control for today!" Tala said smugly.

"But that's so boring!" Daichi sulked.

"But you obviously need it, right?" Tala snorted.

"...Fine," Daichi conceded.

"Okay then, Max! Come spar with me while Daichi perfects his rollerblading," Tala snickered as Daichi gave an indignant shout. "They aren't rollerblades! They're shoes with jets!"

"Come on, think of the possibilities," Tala smirked. "I mean, you could like-"

"Don't teach them too much, Tala!" Kai growled.

"Pfft, meanie!" Tala stuck his tongue out at Kai's back.

"...I'll pull that tongue out if you don't put it back in NOW," Kai growled.

"Aw! Girls like my tongue!" Tala pouted, but he stuck it back in anyway. "Come on, Max, let's see what you got!"

Max charged blindly as well, throwing punches everywhere which Tala dodged with barely any effort at all. Max then started to use his legs as well, and got Tala jumping every now and then. And everytime Tala was about to hit him, Tala would make his hand/leg/elbow go very close to Max, before lowering his power and speed so it was just a light touch. It was as though he was mocking Max, saying how easy it could be if Tala really wanted to fight him.


End file.
